Harvest Moon: Moonlight Entrancement
by MorbidLoner
Summary: The depressing Nami moves into Mineral Town to get away from Forget-Me-Not Valley. She always thought she would be alone, but now that someone is butting into her life, will she fall in love with him? JackxNami (Chapter 3 REALLY up this time.)
1. The mysterious stranger, Nami

**Nami has always been my favorite harvest moon girl, and Mineral Town has always been my favorite harvest moon town. It's kind of like a dream come true to put Nami in Mineral Town.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or the characters, but I did write this story.**

**Harvest Moon: Moonlight Entrancement. By: Dillon Sharp.**

-

**POV: Jack, Spring the 3rd.**

"Cock-a-doodle-doo" I was awoken by that noise, as I am every morning. I rolled over in bed to look at the clock.

"7:00?" I exclaimed. "That damn bird! Always waking me up late." I jumped out of bed, and quickly started to dress. "No time for breakfast, I have to get to work!" I said, slamming the front door open.

"Woah, friend, what's the rush?" a familiar, and sleazy voice asked me.

"Won, I don't have time for this." I said, turning to perhaps my best friend, as he leaned against my house.

"Don't worry, Jack. I won't be in your hair for long." Won said smiling. I just came to tell you about a new girl moving into the village...a beautiful girl I might add."

"Won, you know I'm trying to get with Elli...I'm going to ask her on a pic-nic later."

"Haha, good for you, but still. Nami needs a friend, oh, I didn't mention her name is Nami did I?"

I shook my head.

"Well, that's her name...you should try to talk to her, she's a bit depressing, but aren't we all?" He said smiling that goofy grin.

"You're a strange one, Won...you know that? You always show up giving random bits of advice.

"I calls em' like I sees em'" He started to walk away cackling.

II shook my head again..."Well, better get to work...it's going to be a long day." I said starting to pull up weeds from my field. My stomach growled. "I missed breakfast..." I said to myself depressingly.

-

**POV: Ann**

"Ann, please show our new guest to her room" My father said, in his usual gruff, but happy attitude.

"Sure thing!" I said, maybe a bit happier than I meant too...I mean come on, of course I was a wee bit angry...This beautiful girl with short, deep red hair was moving in, and god knows I don't need anymore competition for Cliff, I mean Jack is already being taken by Elli.

I started up the stairs, and turned back.

"Coming, Nami?" I smiled

The beautiful girl, silently follwed me upstairs to her room.

"It's small, but cozy, the bathroom and bathtub is downstairs, and if you need something to eat, just ask Doug...he can cook pretty much anything." I said opening the door to her room.

She walked in and dropped her small bags by the bed.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I said sarcastically, hoping to break the ice.

"...No." She said quietly, shutting the door.

"Ugh! I need not worry about her taking Cliff, he'd never fall for someone so depressing, and rude!" I said storming down the stairs, letting my temper getting the best of me.

-

**POV: Nami**

Well, this place is certainly more homey than Forget-Me-Not Valley, which didn't have a single Forget-Me-Not in sight. I thought to myself, unpacking my things, and lining them up in a certain order on the shelf.

"Don't get cozy here...you're only staying for two weeks and that's it." I said...and stopped the thought, as I pulled out my small razor. That's when all of the bad memories came flooding back, my abusive father, my druggie of a mother...Without thinking I made two small cuts on my wrist to get the memories away. Watching the blood drip, I started to cry...

"I can never let anyone see this side of me." I sobbed, and wiped away the tears a few minutes later, after the pain subsided. "...I might as well go explore the town"

I walked out of my room, and down the stairs out the door, Doug was smiling at me, I didn't see Ann anywhere, as I started to head past the clinic and into the grocery store.

"I wonder what they sell here?" I asked myself, entering the building.

"But I'm telling you, these seeds are NOT worth 700g" A cute boy with brown hair was arguing with the frail looking man behind the counter.

"They are worth more than that, I assure you." The man behind the counter said, when suddenly a middle aged woman walked out from another room.

"Jeff, are you trying to swindle our loyal customers again!" She exclaimed/

"I...umm...here...they are free...I have a stomach ache." Jeff said, holding his stomach.

"Thanks." The cute boy said, taking the seeds.

"Ah, who are you?" The woman asked me...I blushed as everyone turned to look at me, and walked back outside.

The cute boy with brown messed up hair came outside too.

"Hey, who are you? You didn't have to leave." The boy said.

"You don't have to be so eager to say Hi." I said dully, as usual.

"Umm...Well, my name's Jack, I own the farm by Popuri's." He said, blushing a bit.

I gave him a questionable look.

"Oh, you haven't met her, want me to show you around?" Jack asked, a look of hope in his eyes.

"No, I don't need help." I said, seeing the dissappointment in his eyes, I turned my back to him, and walked away.

"Wait!" I heard him yell "I never got your name!"

"...Nami."

-

**POV: Jack.**

"Wow..." I stood there amazed at the beauty that was walking away from me. "She's so beautiful, sharp as a tack, but extremely cold hearted." I thought for a moment. "I have to talk to Karen!"

Karen, and Rick after their marriage, had been like me older brother and sister. I rushed to Popuri's farm, and knocked on the door. Popuri answered the door, and when she noticed it was me, she turned bright red, and smiled...It was obvious she had a crush on me.

"Hi, Jack!" She exclaimed "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Karen?"

"Oh...sure, let me go get her." Popuri said, still smiling her ditzy smile, it's weird...she likes me during the spring, fall, and winter, but during the summer, it's all Kai.

I sat on the steps, and waited until Karen came outside.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" She sat down besides me and smiled.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?"

"Oh you mean Nami? Yeah we've got loads in common." She said smiling...then got a weird grin across her face. "Aww, is my little Jack crushing on her?" She wrapped her arms around me, and started to give me a noogie.

"Karen, Karen, Stooop!" I struggled before she let go.

"Fine, what do you want to know about her?"

"Well...How would you impress someone like her?"

"Hmm...She told me she likes Autumn flowers."

"How is it that you got her to open up to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Let's just call it a womanly bond." Karen smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go look for an autmn flower...even though it's spring" If this was an anime, a huge sweatdrop would have appeared on my forehead.

"Good luck, buddy boy. I hope you get her." Karen stood up smiling. "I've got to go make sure my lovely husband hasn't scolded Popuri too much for no reason at all."

"Umm...good luck with that too." I smiled, waving, and left the ranch. "Now...who would have fall flowers...For some reason, I thought of Won.

**The end of Chapter One, I'm having fun writing this story, I hope you like it, I'll have chapter 2 up real soon. Please Review, good or bad, I don't care. -Management.**


	2. A flutter of the heart?

**Dislaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or it's characters. But I did write this story.**

**-**

**POV: Jack**

"Won!" I screamed running into the Inn, to find him where he usually sits...right under the stairs. "I need Autumn Flowers for Nam-" I was cut-off by Won making the universal "SHH you idiot" (putting one finger to his lips) and with his other hand he was pointing directly above him, where Nami was heading to her room. I stopped and watched the beauty walk away, before walking up to Won.

"Don't worry, Jack. I know exactly what you need." He said before dissappearing into the black bag he always carried around, and coming back out with a bouquet of beautiful Autumn Flowers.

"How is it, that you always know exactly what I need, and you are always a foot away when something big happens in my life?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a traveling salesman, I know what's best for my customers." He smiled that goofy grin of his.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, worried about the price, I was a bit broke at this current time.

"No charge." He grinned a really wide grin.

"Well, thanks Won. I owe you, I'll give these to her when the timeis right." I said smiling, before turning to walk out the door, little did I know Ann was right behind me, unto which I bumped into her.

"Agh!" we both exclaimed falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Ann!" I said getting to my feet, and helping her up.

"It's okay, really, it was my fault...say who are those flowers for?" Ann asked, she was always the noisy type.

"To be honest...they are for Nami." I started to blush.

"What? I thought you like Elli?"

"Elli likes me, I'm just friends with her..."

"You didn't feel this way until that slut came to town!" Ann said getting angry.

"Woah, you don't even know the girl, and why are you getting so defensive?"

Someone cleared there throat.

"Jack, Ann, this is not the place for an argument." Doug said behind the counter, he had been watching the whole time. "Ann, go to your room, I have to talk to Jack." Doug motioned Ann away.

Disheartened, Ann took off for her room.

"Now Jack, you're a smart, and handsome young man, correct?" Doug asked...which was a bit creepy.

"I suppose..."

"Well, have you ever thought that Ann has a crush on you? I know it wouldn't work out between you two, the entire village would be set on fire by the time the honeymoon is over." He chuckled at his own joke. "What I'm trying to say is, try not to rub in the fact that you like another girl, to a girl that has a crush on you. I promise you, if I didn't stop you, hell would have broken loose, and devoured all of us. Now if you want to talk about girls, talk to Mary, or Karen...maybe Popuri during the summer, everyone else is head over heels in love with you."

"I see what you mean, Doug...thanks." I said smiling "I'll keep that in mind.

-

**POV: Nami, Spring the 5th**

I looked at my watch. "11:47...perfect" I looked up at the beautiful moon. "It's perfect to go to the hot springs tonight. I walked out of the rowdy Inn, which was always rowdy at night, and outside toward the hot springs. Outside of the Inn it's a much different story, everything is so quiet, you could hear your heartbeat if it wasn't for the animals always making noise.

Reaching the hotsprings, I looked around and started to undress, before quickly going behind the screen and jumping into the hotspring.

"Ah..." I said contently, sinking into the warm water.

I liked it here...alot, I might stay longer than two weeks. The people are actually bearable, Karen and Mary especially. That Jack guy wasn't half bad either...He was always around though, and I always put on a cold shoulder. "I'm not going to let him get close to me." I said defiantly, and sunk beneath the warm water, letting it soothe my muscles.

I arose from underneath the water, and to my surprise, I saw someone else jumping into the hottub. Too embarassed to scream, I covered myself, and scooted into the corner.

"Ahhhh" The figure said "After a long days work it feels good to relax." It was Jack's voice, speak of the Devil.

"...Jack?" I asked.

"Agh! Nami I'm so sorry!" Jack said, making a fuss, and splashing me with water.

"Just close your eyes, and let me get out. Thanks for ruining my evening." I said angrily.

"...Nami...I...okay." He had such a look of hurt in his eyes, before covering them with his hands, as I stepped out of the hottub, and put my clothes back on.

"You should really ask if anyone is in there before jumping in." I scoffed.

"I did ask...you were underwater." Jack said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Look, I'm sorry I've been a bitch."

"No, it's okay...you haven't been."

"Jack, why do you insist on being so nice to me?" I thought back to the past few days, of him being everywhere and always, always smiling.

"I don't know...I find you interesting." I could see him blushing even in the moonlight.

I sighed...I shouldn't even be talking this much to him. I sat down, and put my feet in the water.

-

A few hours later, Jack and I were still talking.

"I'm not fishing for compliments or anything like that, Jack...but why do you find me interesting?" I asked in my usually depressing voice.

"Well..." He blushed, which was a little cute."You know exactly what you want, and you're not afraid to get it, you speak your mind, and to top it all off...you're beautiful."

"...You know, I can make up random shit on the spot too." I said a bit pissed off.

"I deserved that...I do want to get to know you...you intrigue me, Nami." He said quiestly, as he placed his hand on mine, gazing into my eyes...He smiled a little "Nami, you're blushing."

"Jack...I..." stuttered, as I gazed at him, he certainly was...hot...I guess that's what a girl would usually say in this situation, as I stared at him in the hottub. "Uah!" I exclaimed, standing up, and running away...I couldn't do this, I couldn't get close to anyone ever again.

-

I ran for what seemed like an enternity, until I reached the Inn, the only person up at this hour was Doug, I couldn't let him see me crying, so I hid my face...I slammed open the door to my room, and cried on my bed, I wasn't going to see him tommorrow, I can't let him know that I have a small, meaningless feeling for him, I needed a day to just cry..."Where's my razor?" I asked to no one in particular when I noticed it was missing, I searched frantically, it turned out behind the bed.

I felt the hot tears again slide down my face, as the razor dug itself into my skin.

-

**POV: Karen**

I sipped my hot coffee, I couldn't sleep the beautiful night, so many things were on my mind. "When was Popuri's birthday, did I over feed the chickens, and how long had it been since I've seen Jack this happy?

"I need to go for a walk, I can't sit still." I sighed, and stood up.

After walking for a few minutes on the nature trail, I heard the sound of someone chopping wood...at 4 in the morning.

"Speak of the Devil, Jack I was just thinking about you." I said smiling, and walking up to him. What's wrong Hulk?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nami." He took a big swing at the tree. "Is." another swing. "Pissed." another swing, getting his axe stuck in the tree.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed.

"I told her she intrigued me...and then I took her hand in mine." He said leaning against the tree, and sinking down into a sitting position.

"Ooo, bad move there, Nami doesn't seem to be the type of girl who likes being touched."

"I know...I shouldn't have done that." there was an awkward silence. "Say, Karen...why do you think she's like that...depressed and what not?"

"Why don't you let her tell you when she feels up to it?"

"Alright...DAMN!" He exclaimed loudly, and without warning.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's wrong?"

"I promised Elli I would take her on a pic-nic tommorrow."

I started to laugh, "See what happens when you get yourself involved with two women?"

"Calm down, it was just a joke...look the Spring Goddess Festival is coming up soon, why don't you just..." I bent down to whisper the rest in his ear, him and Nami would be hooked up in no time!

**Did you like it? Hate it? I'm trying to develop the characters a bit more...hopefully I'm still sticking to the personalities they had in the game. That's the end of Chapter Two, Chapter Three will be up very, very soon. Reviews would be appreciated, good or bad. -Management.**


	3. The Spring Goddess Festival

**I do apologize for the delay of this chapter. I didn't have very much time to write today, or yesterday.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon, or it's characters. I don't own the song "Broken" but I did write this story.**

**-**

**POV: Elli Spring the 7th.**

I pushed my baines out of my eyes, I was having a horrible day. I had been cleaning, and cooking all day. The pic-nic with Jack was today, I had to make sure everything was perfect. I was stirring the cookies, baking the cake, sweeping the floor, giving grandmother her morning medicine, watching Stu, and trying to clean myself all at the same time.

"I can't wait for the pic-nic, I really need to ask Jack about taking me to the Spring Goddess Festival." I said outloud, a habit which I had picked up from my grandmother whenever she cooked. I wanted to dance with Jack so badly this year...he asked me the first year he moved here, but I didn't really know him at the time...

There was a knock at the door.

"AGHH" I screamed nearly yanking my hair out, couldn't people just give me some peace. I huffed and puffed over to the door, and angrily opened it.

The new girl was at my door, Nami I beileve her name was..

"What" I asked a little meaner than I meant to.

"..." She just stared at me with those cold, dull eyes.

Suddely, Stu came out behind her legs crying, his knees were bleeding.

"Waaaah" He sobbed.

"Stu, what happened" Quickly losing all of my anger, I scooped him up in my arms and brought him over to the sink, I had to doctor him.

"I was walking in the mountains...he tripped and hurt himself, I carried him back here until he demanded to let him walk on his on." Nami said, emotionless.

"Stu, you know you're not supposed to be playing all the way out there"

"B-b-but I was

picking flowers for May." He sniffed, as I doctered his knees.

I didn't know what to be mad at, him for playing much farther away than usual, or myself for falling for his cuteness.

"...Fine, you know I can't stay mad at you." I finished doctering his knees. "Nami, Thank...oh." I turned around, Nami wasn't standing in the door anymore. "Well...she must have went back to the mountains, she seems...nice..."

"She is." Stu perked up.

"Run along and play now...and don't go farther than you're supposed to." I helped him off the counter. "I've still got to get ready for my date with Jack." I smiled, but then a strange odor hit me...something...BURNING"No" I screamed pulling the cake out of the oven.

**POV: Doug**

Behind the counter, as always. Behind the counter, watching the day unfold of everyone. The villagers don't know it, but just by standing behind this counter, I have heard every single bit of gossip, every rumor, and every false truth there is in this town, but I have never seen anything like the trouble Nami was causing among the villagers.

Ann started to drink more often, as often as I would let her. She can't decide who she wants, Cliff or Jack.

Karen was always coming in and drinking like usual, but now she had an added spark as she dreamed of devious ways to get Jack and Nami together.

Rick came in and drank because he missed Karen, she was never home now.

Popuri came in because she too can't decide who she wants, Jack or Kai.

Jack came in to drink because he couldn't win Nami over, sure it had only been a few days, but he expected some progress at this point.

Elli actually came in and touched some alcohol...I haven't figured out why yet.

Nami lived here, and usually came down around 11:00 to drink with Ann, who always had a bitter mood toward her.

The rest of the villagers come in here to drink, just to hear about what's all the uproar about.

Even little Stu came in to ask for a drink, his troubles with May were starting even though he was just a child, I gave him some flavored water instead, which for some strange reason, acted just like alcohol, when he proceeded to trip over everyone, and everything in the bar. I love kids.

...Needless to say, business was booming.

**POV: Jack**

**(pic-nicing in the mountains)**

**(Jack and Elli have been pic-nicing for about an hour before this lovely scene takes place.)**

Can't...stay...focused...Nami's wet and glistening body from a few nights ago kept coming into my mind, she told me not to peek...but I couldn't help myself, it was just a little peek.

Elli kept talking and talking. About what, I don't know...I missed Nami, she's only been here a few days and she's driving me crazy.

"So what do you say Jack" Elli asked getting a little close to me.

"Uhh" I snapped back into reality. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Elli squealed with delight. "Thank you, Jack, you've made me the happiest girl in this whole town." She lunged forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"Wait, what did I just agree too" I said bewildered.

"You just agreed to take me to the Spring Goddess Festival, silly." Her head was resting on my chest.

"...I what"

"It's going to be so great, Jack." Elli raised up, and looked into my eyes...her face was way too close.

"Elli, I" I started to stammer.

She leaned in, and kissed me...holding herself there.

"Gah" I pushed her off, she wasn't the person I wanted to kiss at the moment.

Suddenly, someone cleared there throat from behind us.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt..." Nami whispered deathly, I could see tears welling up a little in her eyes, before she took off running back toward the village.

...Shit. What was she doing in the mountains, and why did Elli have to kiss me at that perfect moment?

"Nami, wait" I started to stand up, but Elli held me in place.

"Don't worry about her, has she never seen anyone in love before" Elli, wasn't affected at all by this.

"Elli, we have to end the pic-nic early, I uh...just remembered I left the stove on." I said jumping out of her grasp.

"But...Jack" That was two girls I had hurt today.

"Elli, the food was great, but I really have to go" I took off after Nami.

**POV: Doug.**

Alone time in the bar. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, before I started to sing. "Woooooah, I've got a monkey in my pocket, and it's stealing alllll my change" I loved singing, I could sing for hours. I closed my eyes for a split second, letting the music soothe me.

"Doug..." A voice came from nowhere.

"Woah, Nami" I jumped probably a mile. "You scared me...heh...I was uh..."

"If Jack comes in here looking for me, I'm not here." Nami turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Uhh...What just happened" I stood there for a moment, the silence was deafening. "Well...might as well get back to singing" I closed my eyes, again letting the music get to me. "Nooooobody knows...the trouble I've seen." I sang in my deep voice. "Noooobody knows..."

"Doug..." A voice came from nowhere.

"Gah, Jack" I opened my eyes, and jumped a foot off the ground. "You scared me...heh. I was uh..."

"Have you seen Nami" He got right to the point.

"Umm...No."

He sighed, and walked out the door.

"Uhh...what just happened" I stood there for a moment..."Well, might as well get back to singing." I said to myself. "You stick your right leg ooout, you stick your right leg innn, you stick your right leg out, and you shake it all about"

**-**

After searching for Nami the rest of the day, Jack finally retired to his home around 12:30, after all he did say he would take Elli to the Spring Goddess Festival which was tommorrow, even though he didn't want to, he was a man of his word.

Nami slept soon after she caught Jack making out with Elli, but around 12:45 she needed to leave her room, she needed to go for a walk.

Karen, who was also restless needed a walk as well.

-

**POV: Nami**

I was fuming. "How could he just downright lie like that" I stormed angrily down the mountain path near the woodcutters house. "Intrigue him my ass! What a sack of"

"Nami..." A recognizable voice came from behind me.

"Karen, I am NOT in the mood."

"Hmm, I've never heard you talk this much." Karen grinned.

"Just leave me alone." I sighed trying to get away from her.

"What happened"

I continued to walk away...still silent.

"You know he likes you right"

I exploded. "Then, why was he making out with Elli"

"He what" Karen said wide-eyed. "Why on earth would he do that"

"Because he's a man, what other reason could their be"

"I'm sure it's just an honest mistake, Jack talks about you like you're the Spring Goddess...speaking of the spring goddess, her festival is tommorrow, you know"

This was taking my mind off of Jack. Perfect.

"I've heard The Mayor talk about it when he offered to show me around town...what's it about"

"All the girls dress up in pretty dressed, and dance with whatever guy they want to, it's to honor the Spring Goddess I think...I never really asked why we did it."

"...Sounds dull." I sighed.

"You're going tommorrow." Karen grinned at me.

"Umm...no. First off, I don't like social gatherings, and secondly I have no dress, nor would I want to dance with anyone."

"I'll give you one of my dresses, Rick's mom makes tons of them in her spare time."

"Karen, I" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me to her house.

-

"..." Karen just stared at me standing on the little pedestal in front of her mirror.

"What, it's horrible isn't it"

"...Wow, you look beautiful."

I looked into the mirror at the sad looking girl with dull eyes...The dress was beautiful, the traditional pink as Karen tells me, but the flowers were different from the other girls. Roses were ordorned all over the dress.

"You should wear this, it would look much better on you." I can't wear this, it would make people look at me.

"Oh no, I've already picked out mine, you're wearing this tommorrow, and I guarantee you will dance with Jack." Karen said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I've already told you, I don't want to even look at that liar again." I said dully.

"Yep, dancing with him tommorrow."

"Are you even listening"

"You leave that to me."

**POV: Rooster**

Huh, What? Food? Where? Huh? The sun? Is it time? What? Huh? THE SUN! THE SUN! IT'S BEAUTIFUL"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOO"

**Spring the 8th. The Spring Goddess Festival.**

**POV: Elli.**

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Is everyone ready to begin the Festival" He boomed at the top of his lungs.

"No, wait" Rick jumped to the front of the crowd. "Nami, and Karen aren't even here yet"

My hand squeezed Jack's hand hard at the mention of Nami...A huge gasp escaped the front of the crowd.

"Speak of the Devil" The Docter said.

I turned and looked toward the south entrance of town, and my jaw dropped. Karen was leading perhaps the most beautiful girl here, into the town square...Nami. I snapped my head in Jack's direction.

"You can close your jaw now, Jack." I huffed.

"Elli, I" He stuttered like he always did when he was caught in the middle of something.

"Alright, everyone, we can staaaaart" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs, running up to Rick, and wrapping her arms around him.

"Then leeet's begin" The Mayor boomed.

Just like last year, music seemed to come from nowhere, and everyone grabbed a partner except for Nami. I grabbed Jack, and started dancing with him. I would NOT lose him to that whore. Of course, though. His attention was focused on Nami.

As Jack and I spun and danced, I too looked at Nami, who was looking at me with hate in her usually dull eyes, which now had an unseen fire in them, that bitch.

**POV: Nami**

"This is so embarassing..." I thought to myself, sitting by The Mayor.

"It's okay, Nami. Jack had to sit alone his first festival, too." The Mayor said smiling off into space. He was a good, and honest man, though a bit spaced out.

"Can we not talk about Jack at the current moment..." I said dully.

"Oh, I do apologize. Of course...umm...how do you like the town"

"It's bearable..."

I must have hurt him, because he stopped talking then. It was for the better anyways, I was trying to set a curse on Jack, and Elli at the same time.

The preacher walked up to The Mayor. "Say Mayor, want to join me in a good ole fashioned hodown"

"Swing your partner round an round" The Mayor said with delight as he jumped up, leaving me all alone.

-

The rest of the time, I sat there alone, except for when Karen came by to see me. Everyone was having fun but me, I was bringing down the whole festival..."I should leave." and with that last remark, I walked back to my room in the Inn, while everyone else had a lovely time at the festival, and looked around in my bag...it had to be in here somewhere. "Ah-ha" I exclaimed pulling a red diary out of the bag. I placed it on the table, and started to write down all of my feelings the past few days.

**POV: Jack**

**(11:00 at night, long after the festival is over.)**

I was walking through town...This had been the worst festival ever...By the time I finally got rid of Elli, to let her dance with her little brother one time, Nami had left...I saw the hate in her eyes as she stared at me, I wish I could just explain myself to her.

I walked past the library, I could see the light on the second story was on, Maria was probably still up reading. "Why am I letting her affect me like this...I barely know her and I'm already head over heels for her...Jeez, I just wanted to dance one dance with her.

I walked the rest of the way through town, in complete silence, just thinking to myself.

As I entered the town square, I heard something wonderful.

_"Cause I'm broken...When I'm looonesome...I don't feel riiight...when you're gooone awaay..."_

I walked slowly into the Town Square...I could see Nami with her back towards me, looking into the moon...she was the one making the beautiful sound. She had the most beautiful singing voice...

_"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again...I want to hold you high...and steeeal your pain...cause I'm broooken...when I'm ooopen...I don't feel right...am I stroong enough...cause I'm brooken...when I'm looonesome...I don't feeeeel right...when you're gooone awway."_

She stopped singing, and I heard her sniff.

"Please don't stop singing..." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Gah" She jumped and turned around. "Jack, I swear to god, don't sneak up on me"

"Nami...your voice..."

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to right now, Jack" She turned her back to me.

"I have no feelings for Elli, Nami...she forced herself upon me...she made me dance with her the entire time."

"Do you even know how it feels, to have everyone stare at you, while they have the time of their lives." She still had her back to me.

I crept up behind her...I shouldn't do this...I wrapped my arms around her waist, and gazed at the moon with her.

"I do...The first time I came here, no one wanted to dance with me...that's different for you though."

"How...I wanted to dance with someone too..." She said dully, she hadn't even tried to stop me from wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't mean it that way...someone wanted to dance with you...I wanted to dance with you, not Elli..."

She turned around, facing me...she was crying.

"Jack...please just dance with me...just as a friend...just as someone who cares." She wrapped her arms around my waist, and laid her head on my shoulder sobbing.

"I'll always care for you, Nami..." and with that, we danced slowly...romantically. We danced under the crescent moon.

"Thank you..." Nami whispered, humming the tune to "Broken."

**That's the end of Chapter 3, I really hate that song...but it seemed to fit. Chapter 4 will be up soon...I hope everyone likes this chapter, I worked kinda hard on it. -Management.**


End file.
